


Успеть сказать главное

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на фест <b>fast&furious</b>, задание: «Красные фонари».</p>
    </blockquote>





	Успеть сказать главное

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест **fast &furious**, задание: «Красные фонари».

*******  
Красные фонари задних фар отъезжающего внедорожника — последнее, что видит Дин. Он успевает услышать Сэма: «Старик, я хочу тебе сказать...», как их оглушают автоматические выстрелы на четыре такта: тра-та-та-та и по новой. Гильзы звенят, отскакивая от асфальта, пули крошат стены, слышен звон стекла и издалека женский визг. Они не успевают достать оружие, не успевают уйти с линии огня, да просто пригнуться — не успевают, даже повернуться к друг другу — не получается: Сэм умолкает на полуслове. А Дин удивленно смотрит на красное. Кровь Сэма, фонари задних фар — будто сигнальные огни станции «Приплыли». 

Дин умирал не раз, но никогда так просто и почти безболезненно, с детским удивлением: а что же дальше, и с надеждой, что, наконец, навсегда. 

Сигнальные огни слепят, ночной воздух густеет, как кровь — он такой же красный. Во рту металлический привкус. Это и правда конец. 

Красное зарево темнеет, и обступает забытье. 

*******  
Звуки возвращаются постепенно. Вдалеке слышится автоматная очередь: длинный рокочущий звук. 

— Быстро по машинам! — голос командный, незнакомый. Дин разлепляет глаза. В лучах заходящего солнца, фонари истребителей* отливают розовым и алым. 

— Ты как, сынок, цел? 

В поле зрения голова в серо-синей пилотке. В глаза бросаются седые виски и сизые от пыли щеки. Дина называет «сынок» тот, кто едва ли старше его.

Дин сжимает пальцы в кулаки и разжимает. Ничего не болит. Медленно поднимается и осматривает себя: ни следов крови и пулевых ранений, кроме того — на нем форма, и она не похожая на современную армейскую. Оборачивается в панике: где Сэм? Сэм рядом. В точно такой же серо-синий форме; на груди, над левым карманом, значок с крылом. 

Дин вскакивает на ноги, Сэм тоже поднимается. 

— Где мы? — спрашивает Дин.

— В аду! — откликается человек в форме и седыми висками. — Вас снесло взрывной волной. Бомбят аэродром. Сейчас пойдут на второй заход. Взлетаем, парни! 

Командир поднимает голову и смотрит в небо. Дин не смог распознать его звание — форма явно не была американской! — но откуда-то знает точно — это командир. Он и должен быть таким: с седыми висками, уставшим взглядом и стальным голосом.

— Мы не умеем, — смущенно кашляет Сэм.

— Не время шутить, быстрей по машинам. Спасательные жилеты не забудьте надеть. 

Слишком удивленный, чтобы спорить, Дин и опомнится не успевает, как оказывается за штурвалом небольшого одноместного истребителя. 

— Первый, я второй, — в шлеме раздается голос Сэма, и Дин по голосу понимает, что тот сосредоточен, но тут Сэмми шутит: — взлет разрешаешь? Поехали?

Как? Дин смотрит на панель перед собой и ничего в ней не может разобрать, но руки сами на автомате делают все необходимое. Задвигается фонарь кабины, заводится мотор, земля несется под шасси — а все не сложнее чем с Импалой, пусть и иначе. Скорость невероятная! Когда за считанные минуты земля снизу становится похожа на раскрашенный план местности, Дин вспоминает, что в другой жизни боялся летать. Но сейчас, когда он сам за штурвалом и зависит только от себя и немного от Сэма, он не боится. 

Зеленое — аэродром и близлежащие поля — заканчивается внезапно. Под Дином простирается синева. Он плывет вдоль невидимой линии, разделяющей воздух и воду. Красиво и так спокойно: ни демонов, ни приведений, ни ангелов. Только он и Сэм, старательно держащий дистанцию.

Идиллия нарушается слишком быстро.

— Первый, — говорит Сэм, — десять часов. 

Дин поднимает голову и поворачивает ее влево. Издалека видна боевая группа люфтваффе: четыре мессершмитта, летящие непобедимым крестом, прикрывающие все слепые точки друг друга. 

Но спитфайры быстрее. 

— Ну, с Богом? — весело, чувствуя его настрой, спрашивает Сэм. 

Очень хочется возразить: «Сэмми, какой может быть Бог в аду?», но Дин молчит.

Они вступают в бой, и им везет: первый противник катапультируется, со вторым Дин кружит на нисходящих виражах, Сэмми маневрирует чуть выше, сдерживая третьего и четвертого огнем всех своих восьми пулеметов Браунинг, тридцатого калибра*. Дин, выходя из мертвой петли, оказывается в хвосте и сбивает второго противника.

— Йо-хо-ху! — радуется Дин, не сдерживаясь, и делает бочку.

— Ди-и-ин! — кричит Сэм. Этот протяжный «и» режет барабанные перепонки. 

Корпус вибрирует от пуль — по хвосту стреляют. И Дин никак не успевает уйти…

— Сэмми…

Он не видит Сэма…

— Дин, я хочу тебе сказать…

Сэм хочет попрощаться, понимает Дин и перебивает:

— Второй, выходи из боя… второй, ты меня слышишь?

Противник внезапно перестает донимать, где еще один не разглядеть. Дин разворачивается и видит — протяни руку и дотянешься — спитфайр Сэма, фонарь красный от крови, а за ним — последний враг. Тот, кто донимал Дина, дымит и неудержимо падает — короче, не представляет угрозы.

Дин жмет на гашетку — ничего. Все патроны использованы. Все триста патронов каждого пулемета. Он сжимает зубы. Остается одно. Он несется в лобовую атаку, а в голове крутятся две мысли. Первая не совсем его: потери один к двум, мы побеждаем, морской лев захлебнулся*. Зато вторая целиком и полностью Дина, того Дина из прошлой жизни: Сэмми, подожди.

Удара он не чувствует, также как и холодную воду Атлантики, принявшую всех: и своих, и чужих. Перед глазами у Дина до последнего — красный фонарь Сэма.

 *******  
Дин чувствует, что его кто-то трясет за плечо, вздрагивает, ожидая увидеть русалку или призрак Летучего Голландца, открывает глаза.

Перед ним стоит пожарный. И протягивает шлем. На Дине спецодежда, предохраняющая от огня, рядом Сэм разматывает шланг. 

— Старик, — говорит Сэм, — теперь мы пожарные, и я не знаю в какой части света. Ты понимаешь что творится?

— Мы умерли…

— Но мы живы…

— Чую, недолго. Как считаешь, зачем им это нужно?

— Кому?

— Ангелам, демонам, гребаному плану нашей великой судьбы? Чтобы мы согласились?..

— Ты что, пьян? — вмешивается еще один «коллега».

— Хотел бы, да не в этой жизни, — вырывается у Дина.

— Вот и отлично. В доме по слухам остался ребенок, давай, дуй… и ты тоже, помоги.

— Ну я же говорил, — Дин надевает шлем.

В дом прорывается женщина, обезумевшая от горя, с ней еле справляются двое полицейских.

— Колыбель, на втором этаже, — всхлипывает она, — с лестницы направо. Колыбель…

Дом многоэтажный, пожар начался в ресторации и перекинулся на жилой этаж. Валит черный дым, гарь достает даже сквозь шлемы, несколько окон объяты пламенем.

Они заходят внутрь. Бегом поднимаются наверх, поворачивают направо. Огонь стеной, Сэм кидается вперед, Дин за ним; от жара лопается кожа. Через комнату огня меньше, но много дыма. 

— Дин, я должен тебе сказать… — произносит Сэм и захлебывается кашлем.

Дин и сам видит, что колыбелька пуста, в ней вместо ребенка муляж. Рушится балка, и их отрезает от выхода. Дин пинает кроватку, муляж раскрывается — в нем пакет с белым порошком. Пластик плавится; Сэм хрипит, задыхаясь от дыма, Дину тоже нечем дышать. В окно видна бьющаяся в истерике женщина по несуществующему младенцу, да пожарные машины.

Дин оседает на пол, а перед глазами красные фонари проблесковых маячков.

 *******  
Дым щиплет нос, и Дин понимает, что все еще жив. Трет глаза и с трудом разлепляет веки. Шлема нет, вообще он легко одет, привычно: джинсы и футболка, только отчего-то джинсы белые, а футболка кислотного синего оттенка. Рядом Сэм в белой футболке и бледно голубых джинсах, облегающих джинсах, на болтах и с низкой посадкой, Дин просто охреневает, глядя на эти джинсы, а когда слышит смешок…

Хихикающий Сэм; в углу рта у него дымится самокрутка. Выше головы Сэма горят красные фонари. Напротив в витрине им улыбается девушка. На ней лишь кружевные белые трусики.

Однако.

Дин берет самокрутку прямо изо рта Сэма, плюет на его недовольный стон, затягивается.

— Определенно, — со знанием дела говорит он, — это не ад.

— Ну не знаю, чувак, — фыркает Сэм, — по-моему, очень похоже на ад.

— Мне такое раньше не показывали.

Они медленно бредут по улице, останавливаясь у каждой витрины. Темная девушка в красных кожаных шортах, заставляет задержаться обоих надолго.

— Мне кажется, нас дразнят, — взгляд Сэма прикован к груди, небольшой и высоко поднятой.

Дин не сразу врубается, что тот не о девушке.

— Интересно, а как мы умрем здесь? — Сэм тянется за самокруткой, Дин уклоняется и дает тычок, они лениво мутузят друг друга и ржут.

— От смеха, — наконец, выдыхает Сэм, и они снова заходятся в приступе хохота.

В итоге Сэм плюхается на мостовую. А Дина несет:

— Прикинь, один чувак из Алжира* издевался над утками…

— Над утками? — тупит Сэм.

— Над селезнями, чувак. Ну и вот, он завязывал им глаза...

— Кому?

Дин щелкает пальцами перед лицом Сэмми.

— Не спи, принцесса, смотри сюда: чувак из Алжира, да, смешная страна, перестань хихикать, сосредоточься, завязывал селезням глаза...

— Зачем?

— Мерил потенцию!

— Господи Дин! Нет!

— И потенция падала...

— Удивительно, чувак. У тебя бы тоже упала, если бы чувак из Алжира полез бы ее измерять...

— Не упала бы, но речь не обо мне, а о селезнях. Тот чувак решил, что прикольно посветить на них пару дней красными фонарями.

— А селезни все еще оставались в повязках?

— Не знаю, умник. Знаю, что потенция у них повысилась. И яйца стали больше.

— То есть, — осмысляет сказанное Сэм, вернее пытается осмыслить, — нас поместили под красные фонари, чтобы у нас яйца стали больше? Бред. Я читал, что красные фонари — обычные домашние источники света. В Китае. Не скажешь же ты, что у всех китайцев большие яйца. Кроме того, в публичных домах у них, кстати…

— Удивительные сведения у принцессы о публичных домах. Ты про все бордели мира можешь рассказать?

— Иди ты… теоретически и не про все. Так вот, в публичных домах фонари — зеленые*. Странно. Зеленый успокаивает… 

— Не удивительно, что китайцев миллиард, если у каждого дома свой красный фонарь,— хмыкает Дин, и они опять смеются. 

Сэм сгибается пополам от смеха, разгибается, вытирает слезы с щек. А потом морщит лоб:

— Интересно, а как меряют селезням потенцию. Чем? И где? Признайся честно, ты все выдумал*?

— Я читал! — протестует Дин, довольно искренне. — Я умею читать. И я люблю читать.

— Ну да, особенно про увеличение яиц, — тут-то до Сэма все доходит окончательно, и он поднимает изумленный взгляд. Сипит от волнения: — Старик, а у тебя что, с этим, проблемы?

— Нет у меня проблем! — возмущается Дин.

— А чего ты тогда злишься?

— Я не злюсь! Я возмущаюсь! Тебе доказать, что нет у меня проблем?

Дин кладет руку на ширинку. Сэм трясет головой.

— А ничего что мы на улице? Не подумают, что извращенцы?

Дина осеняет:

— Если мы залезем к той цыпочке в витрину, решат, что все о'кей.

— Ну, полезли, — хмыкает Сэм, — и пока нас не побили, хочу сказать…

Его прерывает визг тормозов: мотоциклист врезается в них, удар не сильный, но падая, Сэм ударяется затылком о бордюр.

Дин закрывает глаза, и сердце останавливается. А ведь он когда-то считал, что умереть на улице красных фонарей — лучше не придумаешь.

 *******  
Дин вздрагивает, забывая происходящее, за пару минут до начала конца. Смотрит на красные фонари задних фар Импалы: машина заведена, хотя ключи у него в руках — будто Детка ожила и торопит их. Охотничье чутье подсказывает — здесь засада.

Сэм сейчас скажет банальность и понесется. Дин не помнит, но знает это. Делает знак брату и качает головой. Оба садятся в машину, и Импала срывается с пустой парковки, быстро разгоняется до девяносто миль в час, и растворяется в ночи.

Сэм снова порывается что-то сказать. И тут же впереди возникают красные фонарики: объезд, ремонт дороги. Дин резко тормозит. Пронесло.

Стирает пот со лба. 

— Не надо, — просит он, — не надо, Сэмми. 

Сэм растерянно кивает, а Дин решает: как только они доедут до безопасного места — он сам это скажет. А еще лучше, сделает, и Сэмми поймет.

А пока Дин поворачивает к нему голову и улыбается:

— Я знаю, Сэмми.

И про себя добавляет: «Потерпи до мотеля».

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. фонарь истребителя — куполообразный фонарь кабины, ничего общего с источниками света не имел, скорее назван фонарем за визуальное сходство, а может, пришло в самолетостроение из архитектуры, где эркер (нем. erker), фонарь — полукруглый, треугольный или многогранный остекленный выступ в стене здания.   
> 2\. британский калибр .303 равен 0.303 дюйма, или 7.69 мм.   
> 3\. морской лев захлебнулся — конечно, вы догадались, но на всякий случай напомню, что план вермахта по захвату Великобритании носил название «Морской лев».  
> 4\. история про алжирского чувака — реальна. Алжирский исследователь Беноит закрывал селезням глаза черной повязкой. Их сексуальная потенция ослабевала. Затем он помещал молодых селезней в течение 120 часов под оранжево-красный свет. Рост семенных яичек ускорился в два раза. Сексуальная активность повысилась.  
> 5\. Действительно, красный фонарь в китайской традиции символ дома, где живут добропорядочные женщины (в отличие от зеленых фонарей, которыми обозначались бордели).  
> 6\. В фике использована концепция Ада — Данте, который позаимствовал ее у Аристотеля, отнесся к 1-му разряду грехи невоздержанности, ко 2-му — грехи насилия, к 3-му — грехи обмана.   
> «Морской лев» — грехи насилия, пожар — обмана, Амстердам — невоздержания.


End file.
